Care
by eric clutter
Summary: Suite de la saison 2 après l'appel de J, Fujimaru x Otoya.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Ryō Ryumon. Les deux chansons sont chantées par Akanishi Jin et lui appartiennent.**

_Care_

Après l'appel de J, Fujimaru avait agi normalement, comme si cet appel n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Takagi s'était rendu dans sa chambre et affalé sur son lit. Comment pouvait-il croire les paroles d'un détraqué tel que J ? Impossible que ses desseins s'arrêtèrent juste parce qu'il le voulait, c'était trop facile ! Il resta un moment dans cette position sur son matelas avant de se relever pour aller prendre une douche. Une fois rendu dans la salle de bains, il enleva ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la douche et tourne le robinet pour faire couler l'eau chaude. Le Faucon appréciait la chaleur de ce liquide brûlant qu'il sentait ruisseler sur son corps lorsqu'il se lavait. D'ailleurs, il en avait vraiment besoin parce qu'actuellement, il était très fatigué, et cette douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

_Nareai to sono naka de, bukiyou na ai seoi. _

_Dans la complicité et le mensonge, je porte un amour maladroit._

Otoya... tu es le seul être cher qu'il me reste avec Haruka. Elle, c'est ma précieuse petite-sœur mais toi, toi, tu es... davantage.

_Jikan ni oware, iya ni natteta hi ni, sukoshi jiyuu kanjita._

_Durant les jours où j'en avais assez, d'être poursuivi par le temps, j'ai ressenti un peu de liberté._

Tant que je savais que je pouvais protéger mes proches, j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

_Ato nannen ka sureba, omoide ni naru dakara, wasure kaketeta kioku to ima wo, futo kasanete mitanda._

_Dans quelques années, cela deviendra des souvenirs, alors... j'ai essayé de superposer mes souvenirs que je commençais à oublier et ceux d'aujourd'hui._

Ce danger constant, toutes ces victimes, ces terroristes dénués de toute humanité. J'aimerai tant que tout ceci n'est été qu'un simple rêve mais malheureusement, j'ai dû voir la réalité en face. Si je compare mon ancienne vie à celle que je mène maintenant, nombreux sont les changements qui sont survenus.

_Taisetsu na mono kakae sugite, aruki zuraku natta kyou. _

_Un présent devenu difficile à suivre tant je porte de trésors._

J'ai pu sauver le Japon à maintes reprises avec la Third-I et d'autres personnes mais les pertes furent lourdes car plusieurs de mes amis y compris mon père ont été tués.

_Itsu datte bokura, kitto dare datte, kanashimi ya yowasa ikutsumo hiki tsurete._

_Tout le temps moi, sans doute tout le monde, traîne de la tristesse et des faiblesses._

Je sais que ne suis pas le seul à blâmer. Trop de gens ont souffert par l'action de ces criminels et terroristes contre lesquels la Third-I et moi, nous sommes battus.

_Taore kakatatte, fumidasu chikara wo, kitto soko niwa, naitabun no egao ga matteru. _

_Même si tu tombes, tu as la force d'aller de l'avant, pour chaque larme versée un sourire nous attend._

J'ai bien cru échouer à plusieurs reprises. Mes adversaires étaient intelligents et très organisés. Je suis parvenu à les vaincre par le biais de mon ordinateur, de mes talents de hackeur ainsi qu'avec l'aide de mes amis.

_Sugite hibi de, nanika ushinai kaketa. _

_Avec les jours qui passent, j'ai perdu de vue quelque chose._

J'ai voulu agir par moi-même pour éviter d'y mêler mes amis et ma famille. A cause de ça, je me suis fait sévèrement réprimander de nombreuses par Otoya, par ma sœur ou par des membres de la Third-I.

_Sonna fuu ni, sou jibun no houkara, tsunaida te hodokenai you ni. _

_Comme ça, par toi-même, agis pour que ces mains liés ne s e détachent jamais._

Durant toutes ces batailles, je n'ai pas souvent été présent auprès de toi, gomen, Otoya. Tu t'es certainement inquiété et une nouvelle fois, je suis désolé.

_Tatoeba kimi ga kizu tsuita to shitemo, dare no ai datte._

_L'amour de tout le monde, change de couleur._

J'ai frôlé la mort plus d'une fois mais j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur la vie et la nature humaine.

_Nando mo iro kaeru, tsukarete boku ni yorikakaru hi wa, donna kimi demo dakishimeru kara. _

_Les jours où, tu te pencheras sur moi l'air épuisé, peu importe comment tu es, je t'embrasserai._

Quand je suis revenu comme je te l'avais promis, j'aurai espéré une étreinte de ta part. Il y avait du monde autour de nous mais cela ne m'aurait pas gêné du tout. En ce moment, j'aurai tant besoin de t'avoir dans mes bras.

_Itsu datte bokura, kitto dare datte, kanashimi ya yowasa ikutsumo hiki tsurete._

_Tout le temps, moi, sans doute tout le monde, traîne de la tristesse et des faiblesses._

J'ai pleuré à plusieurs reprises avec tout ce que j'ai traversé. Toutes les larmes de mon corps ont dû y passer. La mort de Hide, de mon père, Aio, de Orihara Maya et du docteur Kurano...

_Taore kakatatte, fumidasu chikara wo, kitto soko niwa, naitabun no egao ga matteru. _

_Même si tu tombes, tu as la force d'aller de l'avant, pour chaque larme versée un sourire nous attend._

A présent, je vais pouvoir vivre pleinement du moins, je vais essayer. Je ne sais pas si tu comptes réellement expier tes pêchés J. Je n'accorde plus aucune crédibilité au moindre de tes propos.

_Jibun o shinjite..._

_Crois en toi... _

Otoya, Otoya, Otoya... si toi aussi tu venais à disparaître, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. J'ai déjà perdu trop de proches et je ne veux pas que celui qui compte le plus pour moi subisse le même sort. Si jamais cela était arrivé je... je...

Toc toc toc ! On venait de frapper à la porte de la salle de bains, ce qui coupa court aux pensée de Takagi.

« Fujimaru ? C'est moi, Otoya ! »

En entendant la voix de son meilleur ami, Takagi était encore sous la douche.

« Heu... Otoya, attends-moi dans ma chambre, je te rejoins plus tard, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème. »

Kujo obéit et le Faucon put terminer tranquillement sa douche en prenant tout son temps. Une fois qu'il eut finit de se sécher avec une serviette, il se la passa autour de la taille et se rendit à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers son armoire pour aller y chercher de nouveaux vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure, Otoya ?

- Haruka m'a appelé, elle avait compris que tu n'allais pas bien.

- Ah bon ? Elle est devenue plus perspicace. Si ça continue ainsi, je ne vais plus pouvoir lui cacher quoi que ce soit. »

Takagi cessa de chercher des vêtements et partit s'asseoir sur son lit à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas vous inquiéter elle et toi et encore moins vous mettre en danger. »

Kujo donna un petit coup de poing sur la tête de Otoya.

« Aïe.

- Baka ! Je te l'ai déjà dis, je refuse de te voir prendre tous les risques tout seul Fujimaru ! Tu risques ta vie trop souvent et je refuse de supporter ça sans rien faire pour t'aider !

- Otoya... en fait c'est J qui a... »

Le Faucon détourna le regard, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Kujo qui prit la tête de son ami d'une main et la tourna dans sa direction. Il ne voulait pas que Takagi le quitte des yeux sinon il se refermerait davantage.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si tu ne le souhaites pas. Cependant Fujimaru, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire de nouveau ces choses-là. Je sais combien je compte pour toi, et tu sais que tu es précieux pour moi, pas vrai ? »

Ne pouvant plus détourner le regard, le Faucon ferma les yeux et puis non, il les rouvrit. Il se jeta soudainement contre Kujo qui se retrouva le dos contre le matelas.

« Aïe aïe aïe...

- Oh... désolé. »

Et oui, Otoya avait toujours un de ses bras dans le plâtre et ça, Fujimaru semblait l'avoir oublié. Il était au-dessus de son camarade et son visage se trouvait très proche du sien. Le Faucon n'hésitait plus, il avait retrouvé tout son sérieux.

« Justement, c'est pour ça que je ne le supporterai pas si tu venais à être blessé ou pire et... »

Takagi ne put finir sa phrase, Otoya venait de relever la tête et de l'embrasser. Par la suite, tout devint automatique pour le Faucon.

_I have nothing better to do, I'll do whatever you do._

_Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, je ferais ce que tu voudras._

« J'ai vraiment besoin de... maintenant, je te veux ! »

Kujo ne sourcilla même pas en entendant ces paroles. Il se contenta de caresser la joue de son ami.

« Je sais.

- Otoya... »

Le Faucon n'était pas aussi fort que tout le monde le croyait. Après tout, ce n'était encore qu'un lycéen, il avait ses limites. Actuellement, il avait besoin de la chaleur d'un corps à ses côtés, celui de son amant.

_Daitai no yakko says you just follow me, sore ni tricked na sleazy ladies. _

_Un type m'a dit « allez suis-moi », pour se faire avoir par des putains de nanas._

Takagi prit le visage de son partenaire dans ses mains et l'embrassa une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant que Kujo semblait aussi heureux que lui de la situation actuelle. Oui, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus couché ensemble et cela avait été difficile pour Otoya comme pour Fujimaru. Mais à présent, J et ses acolytes étaient loin donc, rien ne pouvaient plus les déranger du moins, c'est ce qu'ils espéraient.

_Oishii omoi shite you say pimp, « would you like some sweet chicks ? »_

_Un mac me propose des plaisirs succulents, « Tu veux quelques gentilles salope ? »_

Le Faucon glisse ses mains sous le maillot de son partenaire mais il se retrouva vite gêné par le foulard qui passait autour de son cou et qui servait à maintenir son bras endolori. Il entreprit de le lui retirer le temps de leurs ébats, pour avoir une plus grande accessibilité à son corps. Après le lui avoir enlevé, il le posa sur la moquette à côté du lit. Ensuite, Otoya se redresse juste pour laisser à Fujimaru le soin de lui ôter son maillot. Cette fois, plus rien ne pouvait gêner le Faucon, il allait dévorer le torse de son partenaire.

_Sonnan shinakerya everything alright, sore ni kitsukazu party all night._

_Pas la peine, tout se passe bien, et je ne l'avais pas remarqué, à faire la fête toute la nuit._

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Otoya caresse affectueusement une mèche de cheveux de son amant. Takagi baisa le cou de Kujo en remontant vers sa joue qu'il lèche et descendit sa langue plus bas, encore et toujours plus bas. Étant rendu au torse, il sait qu'il devra y apporter un soin tout particulier. Le Faucon le caressa de ses mains chaudes. De haut en bas ou de gauche à droite, traçant parfois de grands cercles lors de ses nombreux passages. Cela faisait si longtemps que Otoya n'avait plus ressenti les douces caresses de son petit-ami. Il se rend compte à quel point cela lui était important surtout que le sexe est un besoin normal dans un couple. Après avoir suffisamment chauffé ce corps qui était sien avec ses mains, Fujimaru y passa ses lèvres à qui la peau de Kujo manquait terriblement. Ce corps en proie à une chaleur provoquée par Takagi subissait les assauts de sa bouche experte qui suçait la peau comme si il s'agissait d'une glace. Aucun endroit ne fut exempt de ce traitement et après ça, il joua avec les tétons tout durs de son ami. Le Faucon les tripota avec plusieurs doigts et en lécha le bout avec sa langue pour ensuite tracer des cercles tout autour. Finalement, il fut pleinement rassasié. Il prit la main libre de son partenaire et la posa sur sa joue, Otoya la bougea de lui-même pour chatouiller cette partie du visage de son petit-ami.

_Shitai dake nara be my guest, go club get drink you stupid shit. _

_Si ça te tente vas-y je t'invite, danse, soule-toi espèce de salope._

Kujo pouvait difficilement bouger avec un seul bras en bon état alors c'était Takagi qui faisait la plupart des choses. Fujimaru suce l'entrejambe de son amant encore dans son pantalon. Il exécute sa petite opération avec enthousiasme. Il usa de ses lèvres pour simplement le sentir et sa bouche lui permit de continuer à chauffer ce bas-ventre qui montait progressivement en érection. Quand il jugea bon d'arrêter, le Faucon releva la tête et baisa le front de Kujo et passa un bref coup de main dans ses cheveux.

_One day I found this real hot cutie, nani ka hoshisouna furishite show me. _

_Un jour j'ai rencontré cette fille vraiment sexy, qui avait l'air de vouloir quelque chose, montres-moi._

Otoya était conscient qu'avec son état, il ne pouvait pas être d'une grande aide pour donner du plaisir à Fujimaru. Néanmoins, il voulut faire quelque chose même si ce n'était pas beaucoup. Il le dit au Faucon qui accepte volontiers de répondre à son souhait. Il se caresse le torse de manière si sensuelle, si érotique sous le regard envieux de Kujo qui aurait aimé être celui qui le touchait. Visiblement, l'ivresse du plaisir commençait à gagner Fujimaru et cela ne paraissait pas déplaire à Otoya. Le Faucon enleva sa serviette et se la frotta derrière son cou en se léchant les lèvres trèèèèèèèèès lentement. Ensuite, il passa la serviette entre ses cuisses pour se frotter les testicules, tout en gémissant de plaisir, de bonheur. Tout cela n'était pas sans rappelé le strip-tease et c'est là qu'on comprend à quoi Takagi passe ses heures perdues quand il ne protège pas le net en prévision d'éventuels actes terroristes.

_Koshi wo shita kara walk up to me, I thought you were like those bad homies. _

_En roulant des hanches elle est venue vers moi, je croyais que tu étais l'une de ces sales filles du coin._

Takagi s'avança et se positionna à côté du visage du son partenaire. Il se mit à genoux et tendit sa verge devant la bouche de Kujo qui avala une partie du sexe. Fujimaru bouge lentement sa verge, ne souhaitant pas perturber trop vite la respiration de son ami. Malgré ça, il y eut quelquefois où il dut retirer son pénis de sa bouche pour lui permettre de recouvrir sa respiration. L'entrejambe de Takagi, Otoya le sentait quand il le suçait, il devait certainement se retenir depuis plusieurs mois tout comme lui. Plutôt que de continuer à réaliser lui-même les va-et-vient, le Faucon se sert de la tête de Kujo pour remplir ce but. La jouissance finit par arriver, une bonne partie du sperme deversé se retrouva dans la bouche de Kujo. Takagi recula rapidement pour pouvoir embrasser son amant tout en y mêlant sa langue, partageant ainsi ce breuvage pour le moins particulier.

_But you were not like them, you agreed to just be my girl, take off your clothes, come in my room._

_Mais tu n'étais pas comme elles, tu as accepté de n'être qu'à moi, déshabille-toi, viens dans ma chambre._

Kujo se redresse et se retourne pour se retrouver de dos face au Faucon qui l'enlaça chaleureusement en prenant garde à ne pas toucher son bras blessé. Takagi met sa main dans le pantalon, puis le boxer de Kujo et saisit son pénis. Il ne le sortit pas tout de suite, se contentant de seulement le tripoter pour l'instant. Il exerça des mouvements de friction sur ce membre tout en mêlant sa langue avec celle de son amant dans un lien puissant. Elles se rattachèrent ou se touchèrent plusieurs fois alors que la main de Fujimaru n'arrêtait pas de remuer ce bas-ventre ou de tripoter ses testicules. A un moment, Otoya saisit le bras du Faucon, ce qui montra clairement qu'il désirait que Takagi arrête de le masturber. D'ailleurs, il retira lui-même la main de son partenaire de son pantalon mais une fois sorti, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et échangèrent un baiser rempli d'amour.

_I just wanna hear you say : « It's just sono mama de. » _

_Je veux juste t'entendre dire : « C'est comme ça. »_

Maintenant, il rabaissa le pantalon et le boxer de son ami. Fujimaru relâcha son étreinte pendant quelques secondes pour enlever les vêtements qu'ils restaient à Kujo. Une fois de nouveau dans les bras de son amant, Otoya sourit et n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Le Faucon remue le sexe de son ami et se sert de son autre main pour le préparer à la pénétration qui ne tardera pas à venir. Ses mouvements de main continuèrent un long moment et parfois, Takagi gigote la verge de gauche à droite ou la fait tourner comme un hélicoptère. Kujo ne prononçait pas un son si ce n'est quelques gémissement de temps en temps. Le Faucon n'entreprenait des allées et venues qu'avec deux doigts et ne comptait pas en rajouter davantage, cela suffisait déjà amplement. Une fois qu'il eut jugé bon de ne plus continuer ses gestes, il s'exécuta.

_Ai kotoba wa like a slow down, hold up don't stop kiss me. _

_Le mot de passe est un ralenti, enlace-moi, ne t'arrête pas, embrasse-moi._

Fujimaru aida son amant à s'allonger et lui écarta les jambes avec délicatesse pour enfin le pénétrer. Kujo n'eut pas trop mal en sentant ce membre introduit dans son arrière-train. Il avait juste fermé les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir pour contempler son amant qui allait et venait dans son intimité. Les deux adolescents sortirent de nouveau leur langue et chacune touchait l'autre à maintes reprises ou se frôlèrent seulement. Les va-et-vient exercés par Takagi n'étaient pas rapides et il prenait appui avec ses mains situées de part et d'autre du corps de son amant.

_Amazing kiss for me, it's just sono mama de, believe in it for me._

_Un merveilleux baiser pour moi, c'est comme ça, crois-y pour moi._

Il passe ses bras autour de la taille d'Otoya et le soulève lentement pour qu'il soit à nouveau assis tout en restant connecté à lui. Fujimaru tenait son compagnon par le bas de la taille, c'est à dire par les fesses. Les gémissement de Kujo gagnèrent en intensité alors que Takagi lui, ne faisaient que haleter de plus en plus fort. Les allées et venues gardèrent le même rythme que précédemment car le Faucon ne pouvait pas aller trop vite pour ne pas gêner Kujo.

_Like a up down (ha), in out (ha) ..._

_De haut en bas (ha), dedans et dehors (ha) ... _

Présentant que son compagnon n'allait pas tarder à venir, le Faucon se retire de l'intérieur de Kujo. Après quelques gestes de friction sur son bas-ventre, Otoya jouit sur son torse. Takagi prit un mouchoir qu'il avait dans une poche de son pantalon et essuya le sperme resté sur Kujo. Peu après, les deux garçons étaient assis sur la moquette, enlacés ensemble, et appuyés contre un côté du lit en étant emmitouflé dans une couverture. Otoya ne pouvait pas dormir dans le lit avec Fujimaru à cause de son bras blessé qui avait besoin de place. Takagi avait mis de nouveaux vêtements et Kujo s'était rhabillé avec l'aide de son petit-copain en n'oubliant pas de remettre le foulard qui servait d'attelle à son bras.

_Amazing kiss for me._

_Un merveilleux baiser pour moi._

Fujimaru se sentait mieux, lui et son amant riaient de bon cœur d'être ensemble et aussi proches. Kujo tourne légèrement la tête et Takagi pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils introduisent leurs langues qui se touchent, se lient ensemble et approfondirent le baiser durant plusieurs secondes.

Le manque de respiration se faisant sentir, ils écartèrent leurs lèvres et Otoya cala davantage sa tête contre une épaule de Fujimaru.

« Je te raconterai plus tard ce qui me tracassait.

- Comme tu voudras, j'attendrai. En attendant, profitons-en pour dormir un peu.

- Oui. »

Le Faucon colla sa tête contre celle de Kujo et ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil. Otoya ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et les deux garçons dormirent ainsi enlacés avec la couverture qui les recouvrait.

_Il faut se quitter souvent pour s'aimer toujours. _

En dépit de leurs nombreuses séparations par le passé à cause des actes terroristes, leurs sentiments eux, étaient restés intactes.

_L'amour est la seule chose dont on n'a jamais assez et la seule qu'on _

_ne donne pas suffisamment._

Espérons que l'avenir de ces deux amoureux leur permettra de rester ensemble quelles que soient les épreuves qu'ils devront traverser. Nul ne savait si Kanzaki Jun comptait réellement expier ses fautes. Tant qu'on avait pas tranché la question, il faudra rester vigilant à tout mouvements suspects de la part d'éventuels terroristes.

Il n'y avait pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, le Faucon, hackeur de génie, surveillera le net et saura déjouer les plans de ceux qui voudront s'en prendre au Japon. Et si c'était nécessaire, il aura l'assistance de son amant Otoya qui ne dira jamais non pour l'aider.


End file.
